A little rant about Atlantis
(salvaged from Gold Joinee Brake's Karmadrome site) Atlantis (and his various alter egos – see below) is someone who has generally managed to get up a lot of people’s noses with his posts, and whilst some people just consider him a laugh I did take the trouble of trying to make him see reason a couple of times (admittedly, I did end up calling him “sad” for his constant attempts to get attention and claim superiority and then take a bunch of his unintelligent replies too personally). So, instead of recycling the garbage, lets look at the names he adopts. Atlantis is a ancient place, either an island or a city upon an island which is either completely mythical or just very lost. Nobody seems to be able to pinpoint it accurately, despite it being the most famous of submerged ruins (there’s also Lemuria, Mu, and R’lyeh). Still, for whatever reason, Atlantis was sunk in a terrible cataclysm, leading me to suggest this supposedly wise ancient race were one of two things: #They were arrogant (or evil) and the gods flooded their island to teach them a lesson. Or... #They were stupid, choosing to build their city on an unstable land-mass, that eventually crumbled into the sea, or was perhaps destroyed by some sort of volcanic reaction. Oooops! Aten is the name of a minor Egyptian god. Interesting to note that Aten was only worshipped as a god for about 15 years (a relatively short period) by one pharaoh who declared Aten to be the one true god, though no-one else in the kingdom followed this ‘bizarre’ trend. Before (and after) that, Aten simply meant the sun’s disc, illustrated in hieroglyphics as hanging in the sky or resting atop the head of another sun deity. So, perhaps we can add unpopular, uninspiring or even delusions of grandeur to this list. To sum up, a person who uses these names for their vaguely ‘illuminating’ name isn’t choosing particularly good role models. Nor would you be to choose him as one of yours. Play safe, kids! Atlantis also has been known to go by the names 'Observer' (with his vapid... sorry... “valid” observations – funny, for someone who is merely an observer he speaks a lot more than some actual Joinees), and 'Concerned' (from, alternatively, Maidstone, Devon, Timbuktoo, the Sea of Serenity and probably Atlantis too), and has also posed as a forum administrator and the Leader himself. Of course, now that IP addresses can be tracked down to specific computers, we know that it’s the same person, even if his failure to adopt a different pattern of ‘speech’ doesn’t point him out in FLASHING NEON LETTERS! For the record, I do find it a bit disturbing that someone has the need to deny so venemously that they're using various IDs when it's so obvious rather than laugh and admit to it, and who has the need to hijack Join Me (either through posing as a higher member of Join Me or starting his "Do It" clone). I believe it quite possible that he believes in doing good, but he'd rather been seen as the revolutionary leader of a cause and bask in the glory than actually be part of the team. Still it's in my nature to worry about people, whilst others just sit back, laugh and and wish him well in his ventures. I 'd like to wish him well with his ventures, I just wish they weren't so derivative.